1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a portable stove that operates using a liquid fuel of alcohol and water that can be diluted to concentrations as low as 50% alcohol by volume.
2. Background of Invention
The present invention represents a novel liquid fuel stove. Conventional stoves do not operate properly or at all when the fuel mixture used in those stoves exceeds 20% water by volume. This is because when the fuel used by conventional liquid stoves contains 20% or greater water by volume the stove fails to generate enough heat to boil water or cook food. Presently there are no devices available that allow for the effective use of stove fuel containing greater than 20% water by volume.
However, the present invention allows the fuel to contain up to approximately 50% water by volume while still functioning as a stove, generating enough heat to boil water or cook food. The present invention is designed to generate efficient heat with a fuel mixture of approximately 40% water and 60% ethanol by volume, but is fully functional with alcohol fuels containing up to approximately 50% water by volume. Methanol may also be used as an addition to or as a substitute for the ethanol.